Scarlett Montgomery
Scarlett Farren is a 13-year-old Pokémon Trainer from Laverre City of the Kalos Region. She is the only daughter and youngest child of Drake Farren and Lillian Ryans, the younger sister of Ashton Farren. When she was pretty little, her parents divorced after her father learned of her mother cheating and then taking all the money he had earned over the years. From then, she was told to stay away from her mother and never to come into contact with her. Growing up, she never really had a mother figure, which she was fine with, she had her father and brother to help her out. On her sixth birthday, she was given her very first Pokémon, a female Chimchar from her father. Physical appearance Scarlett is a medium-height young girl with long, black hair, tied back in a low bun-ponytail, and dark red eyes, both she inherited from her father Drake. She has lightly tanned skin and three piercings in her ears. She wears a dark red long-sleeve jacket over a tan-colored short-sleeve shirt over a black camisole, blue jeans, brown calf-length boots, and a purple belt around her waist with her Pokéballs attached to it. She also wears a black fingerless glove on her left hand. Personality Scarlett is a friendly, and nice young trainer with a love for Pokémon. However, she does have some fears deep down. She fears of her close ones leaving her and is always afraid that they'd leave her for someone better. She hides this by keeping a happy and friendly face. Above all, Scarlett loves Pokémon and hates to see one being treated poorly. She doesn't like it when someone says that a Pokémon's weak, just because it doesn't know a few extra moves. She praises her Pokémon when they do a good job and helps them train to get stronger. Pokémon As a new trainer, Scarlett doesn't have many Pokémon, besides Chimchar and her Axew. On hand History Prior to the series Scarlett was born and raised in the Kalos Region to Drake Farren and Lillian Ryans and the younger sister of Ashton Farren (who is six years older). Scarlett's parents divorced when she was still little, leaving her with no memory of her mother, to which her father wants to keep it that way. She was raised by her father and brother and so she has a really close and strong bond with them. Because of her mother, Drake was forced to take extreme measures in earning money: becoming a Pokémon Hunter. Both Scarlet and Ashton knew that their father didn't want to, but he had no choice. It was either that, or live in the streets, which he didn't want his own children going through. Scarlett, unlike her brother who got his first Pokémon (a Cyndaquil) on his sixth birthday, didn't get her first Pokémon until after her father went missing when she was nine-years-old, which also promoted in Ashton to return home from his journey in the Kanto region. She always felt that Ashton didn't have to end his journey so suddenly and had said she could have lived with one of their father's friends (that are not in the Hunters). Ashton would (and still does) tell her that it doesn't matter, with their father's passing, it was his job to take care of her. A few days after Drake went missing, Scarlett and Ashton had left the house only to return to see a Pokémon Egg sitting on Scarlett's bed, along with a note: Care and raise this Egg. It was hatch into something wonderful. '' There was no signature to the note, but Scarlett did what it said, as a week later, an Axew hatched from the Egg presenting Scarlett with her very first Pokémon. Journey Through the Regions Kalos Arc Scarlett makes her debut in ''"Kalos 1" where she is seen getting ready to start her journey. She is on her way to Lumiose City to sign up for the Kalos Pokémon League and to challenge the Gym Leader there. While walking along Route 14, she ends up hearing a sound (after crashing into a tree) and learning that it belonged to a trapped Noivern. She freed it but before she could do anything, Jayson and Veronica of Team Neo Flare attacked which forced Scarlett to use her very young Axew, only to lose, but later be saved by an unknown Pokémon sending Jayson and Veronica blasting of. Before she could even see the Pokémon, it had run off. Once getting the Noivern out of the net, Scarlett was shocked to see that Noivern wanted to go with her. She agreed and caught the Sound Wave Pokémon, making him her first catch. Achievements Kalos Badges Trivia *Scarlett owns a Kalos Town MapSame one used by Serena, but black that Ashton gave her once she started her journey. *Scarlett is rather clumsy, as seen when she ran into a tree when trying to find a sound she heard while on Route 14Kalos 1. *Scarlett was originally named "Kylie Reynolds", after ShadowSpirit020's Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main original character, but was changed to avoid confusion. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Trainers Category:JTTR characters